Unlikely Distances
by CrunchyMato
Summary: Medieval AU Garfield Mark Logan is the only child of the royal family and the heir to the throne. Raven Roth is an orphan forced to fend for herself at the village. What would happen when their paths happened to crossed each other's?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heavy rain was pouring down the road as the girl was trying hard to run away from the angry man. She took a quick turn to the right and tried to block him with garbage on the side. She tried to wipe some of the rain drops on her eyes with the sleeves of her tattered brown dress. She pulled her gray cloak's hood higher to hide her face.

The other villagers were disturbed by the ruckus outside during the middle of the night. Some yelled out for them to keep quiet. All of their screams were blocked by the sound of the thunder. Lightning continued to flash on the sky as the rain grew harder.

The girl was slowly losing energy for she was already running for at least ten minutes. She was slowing down as she turned to a corner as another attempt to lose the man. She suddenly stopped when she saw that a brick wall was preventing her to go to the other side. She looked at her back and saw that the man was not far from behind her. The girl saw a hole at the side of the wall that would lead to the other side. It would definitely fit her because of her petite figure. And fortunately, the man wouldn't be able to go through it because of his size.

She quickly held the object on her arms close to her chest and crawled through the hole. She made it to the other side just as the man reached the brick wall. He screamed profanities at the girl as she ran towards her 'home.'

A few minutes later, she reached a small house and entered inside. She closed the door and locked using the woods. She lighted up her lantern as to bring heat to her cold body. She put the two loaves of bread she stole from the man, or more precisely, from the baker. She removed her boots and cloak and hanged it to let it dry overnight. She took a towel to wipe herself and took out some fresh clothes to change into.

After she settled down, she took a small bite from the bread. She would need to save the breads for at least a month. Since the girl was an orphan, there is no one to take care for her. And because she was only 17, no one wants to hire her. The girl and her parents used to live happily in this small house until both of them died years ago because of an accident. Ever since then, she lived alone.

She sighed and fixed her bed. It was composed of a thin mattress and one pillow. She turned off the lantern, lay down and fixed the blanket on herself. She got comfortable on her bed and slept through the storm./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Kingdom

**Chapter 1 – The Kingdom**

People were buzzing around the castle to prepare for today's event. The maids were mopping the already shiny floor, the cooks were preparing delicious food for the guests, and the guards were scouting the palace areas to make sure that it would be safe for the guests tonight.

The royal family was hosting a ball this evening to search for a worthy princess that would marry their only son, the heir to the throne. The king and queen were walking around the ballroom to make sure that everything is prepared for tonight. All of the maids moved out of the way as they moved around the place.

The king, his highness Mark Logan, was known to be strict and uptight to his people especially to his son. It was one of the reasons why people obey and at the same time fear him. On the other side, the queen, her highness Marie Logan, was known for being gentle and nice towards others. She's full of generosity and kindness, a reason why all of the people adore her.

The queen moved towards one of the maids, Argent, and asked her, "Where is Garfield? He should be already here ready to greet the guests. It's almost time for the ball.

"I'm not sure your highness. The last time I saw him was this morning when he came down for breakfast." Argent ducked her head in shame for not knowing where the prince was.

The queen sighed and gently massaged her forehead. She turned back to the maid and ordered her, "Would you please look for him. He's already late."

"Yes, your majesty." The maid bowed once and hurried of outside the ballroom in search for the missing prince. The queen returned back to the king who was talking to the head of the guards.

"Yes, your highness. All of the doors leading inside the castle would be guarded by at least two guards." The guard said.

"Very good. Make sure that security is doubled today. The royal families from other kingdoms would be coming. I don't want to risk their safety especially now since the most wanted criminal is on the loose. I don't want him ruining this party." The king instructed.

"Yes, your highness." The guard nodded once.

"Well then, you may go now." The guard bowed once to the king and another one to the queen. He then headed outside.

The king faced the queen and asked her, "Now where is Garfield? He should be here by now." The king frowned.

"I know. I already asked one of the maids to look for him. Don't worry; I'm sure that he would be here any minute now." As if on cue, the said prince walked inside the ballroom while fixing his blonde hair.

"Where have you been?" The king burst out. "You should have been here minutes ago. The ballwould be starting any minute now. How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be late to important events like this?" the king rambled.

Garfield just rolled his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. He looked around and noticed that only a few maids were left behind to assist during the party. He looked back to his father and saw that he was still talking unaware that he wasn't listening. Her mother was near the window watching the sun set on the sky.

He quietly shuffled backwards then sprinted towards the exit. He heard his father yell for him to come back but he ignored it. He quickly hopped on his horse, Beast, and made his way out of the castle.

Garfield was sitting at the edge of a small mountain inside the forest. This place had a view of the whole village and the castle. Bright lights came from the castle and a stream of people was making their way inside it. All of them were wearing extravagant clothes hoping to impress the royal family. He always hated stuck-up people who only care about their selves. He admits that he may be a bit obnoxious and cocky but he never hides his true personality from people. If they don't like him, then he doesn't like them either.

Truthfully, he doesn't like the way other royals treat commoners. They look at them as if they were a piece of trash. Exceptions may be made to those who can prove their selves that they are worthy of respect by having high paying jobs. But to those who are really poor, they were never spared a glance. It was hard to avoid his future, to be the next king of Jump Kingdom, but once he is one, he will make sure that everyone would be treated equally. He's just not yet ready for such responsibility.

Garfield ruffled his hair and let out a sigh. He's been out for more than an hour and he's sure that his father would be furious at him now. He stood up and dusted the dirt on his pants. He rode on his horse and made his way back to the castle.


End file.
